Palace life
by Bree-2006
Summary: Babies are so adorable, except when they're crying and keeping mommy up all night, don't you think daddy should help? one shot UsagiMamoru ChadRaye MotokiMina AmiGreg HarukaMichiru


**Palace life**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Claim: If I ever own sailor moon ill tell u ok.**

**AN: This is actually a really old fic that I just started to re-edit. I must say my writing has grown over the years but I still hope that this new version of the story is good and updated. Thank you reviewers!**

**

* * *

**

Neo Queen Serenity's royal shoes could be heard clogging through the palace halls of crystal Tokyo. She was deep in thought searching with little success for her husband. Everyone knew that over the passed few weeks the Queen had been under a large bit of stress, and at the moment she hardly looked like the royal title she was. The queen had gotten very little sleep, her hair tangled and her clothing smashed. Her face was a lot paler than anyone way used to seeing, and at the moment, she didn't look very happy at all.

"She's asleep, she's finally asleep" The Queen mumbled with a small smile on her face. The reason for this statement, the reason for the lack of a good appearance, was quite understood by the other Royal figures that walked these same halls. Serenity was in such disrepair due to her young daughter Chibi-Usa. The same child who was know known in the Palace as 'The child with Iron Lungs' The child had woken at the break of dawn screaming angrily for her mother. That's all she had been doing lately, screaming, crying, keeping everyone awake at the earliest hours of the morning. The father had left the room hours ago, leaving the poor mother to tend to the child completely on her own.

"First he gets me pregnant and makes me go through painful labor, then he leaves me with the loudest child this side of the universe, now he's really going to pay" she growled, tightening her hands into hard fists. Her knuckles turned white as she stomped through the Palace.

"Endy where in the world are you?" she asked slightly over a whisper, still feeling as if the slightest sound would wake the sleeping princess.

Trudging along she finally reached the war room where she heard four other crying children screaming at the top of their tiny lungs. She wasn't the only one that had had trouble getting her daughter to sleep last night.

"Morning minna!" she said still rather quietly. The others, holding little bundles of their own, nodded in acknowledgement.

"Evening Serenity" a very tired Venus yelled over the incessant crying of her nine month old daughter Ceres. Serenity took a seat in the empty chair at the head of the table.

"I see you were all having trouble getting them to sleep." she said in her normal volume.

"WHAT?" Jupiter yelled over the screaming of the children. Serenity waved her hand in a signal saying 'Nevermind'

She got up and moved over to the door, Opening it she was interrupted by another scream.

"NO! Not yet!" she wailed and ran faster than the speed as sound to reach her and her husband's room. She reached the bedroom, cringing as the screaming of her child reached her ears..

"Shhhhh Small Lady, calm down, it's ok Mommas here…"" she trailed picking up the sleeping infant. Instantly Chibi-Usa stopped crying "Momma's here, no need to cry." She whispered to her little small lady, hugging her softly. She kissed her daughters forehead and walked out of the room with her daughter in her hands.

"Now where is your father at?" she asked in a motherly tone. Her daughter cooed happily as her mother poked her small tummy.

Neo Queen Serenity walked to the throne room her daughter wrapped securely in her arms, and no longer screaming. Now all she had to do was find her evil husband.

"Ill kill him, yes I will" she told her daughter, rubbing their noses together. She breathed in deeply and approached the door. As she raised her delicately painted fingers to open the door, it swung open. She glared angrily at the man before her.

"Endy there you are I've been looking all over for you where have you been?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Umm…in here." He said matter-a-factly. She growled in response.

"I've watched her all day, I stayed up with her all night and I carried her for nine months. Do you think it's too much to ask to get a break?" All he did was shrug. She shook her head objectively and walked away.

"Baby duty" he mumbled as he glanced down at his only daughter. Almost as quickly as it had stopped it had started, and the child began to scream loudly up at her father. She smacked her lips, and he knew instantly what she wanted.

"I wonder what she has to ea...oh" he knew that that was just something he couldn't supply. He sighed; Serenity would have a little bit more to do with her daughter today. The king walked with his daughter in hand back to the royal bedroom. He opened the door to find his wife sleeping on the bed.

"Serenity wake up!" he said as he shook the beauty up out of her sleep.

"NO! I said it was your turn!" she growled and he could only grimace at her words.

"I'm afraid this is your domain Usako." he said not exactly loud enough over Chibi-Usa's wailing.

"Huh?" Serenity said while she rolled over to look at her husband.

"She's hungry." Endymion stated louder.

"Oh…" she said in realization. Reaching for the child she began to feed her.

"BURRRRP" she was done, and the king was long gone, once again leaving serenity with Chibi-Usa. This was different though, the sand man had finally caught up with the busy baby making her at that present moment fast asleep. Suddenly the door opened and the king stepped back into the room, revealing his wife over his daughters crib.

"She'll really sleep this time," Serenity said happily, tracing a finger over her daughter's small lips.

"If she's anything like her mother I'm sure of it." he replied receiving a death glare from his wife.

There they sat watching the little angel sleep, and for a short while the palace was quiet... from one of the royal children at least.

* * *

"Honey do you really need to go?" Princess Mina asked her husband Andrew.

"You know I do, I promised Mamoru I'd attend the meeting." Andrew replied giving her a a soft kiss that didn't last nearly long enough.

"So I'm stuck with Cere's?" Venus asked pouting slightly.

"I'm afraid so my love, now come on…She's not that bad." Mina shook her head.

"Yeah well I would know better than you dear. I watch her all day when you're working, and I watch at night when you're sleeping. Do you even know how hard it is to bring a nine month old to the planet meetings, It's terrible and it drives me crazy! Leaving me with your daughter is horrible and you should be ashamed of yourself!" Motoki stood mouth agape.

"I know dear." he said putting down his resolve. Mina laughed.

"That's easy for you to say, why don't you try giving birth!" He looked down at his feet.

"I know dear." Mina shook her head.

"Yeah I wish I had that on a tape recorder." Motoki looked into his wife's eyes.

"I really need to get going" Andrew said as he gave her a kiss and ran out the door." He sighed. It wasn't the first time he had left her with the child for such a long time.

"Well the planet meetings are in an hour, I think I better feed her." Grabbing her daughter and walking towards the kitchen down the hall and down the stairs, she pulled a bottle out of the fridge. Having one of the Maids warm it up in the microwave she fed it to her child.

By the time she was done there was only ten minutes left till the meeting.

"Better get going." she mumbled.

As she walked through the halls of the crystal palace, and nearing the door to the meeting room she heard everything but quiet. A smile formed on her face.

"I guess they got stuck with there kids too" she opened the huge wooden doors and walked inside. "Hi guys!" she practically screamed.

"Hi Mina"

"HI"

"HI"

"HI"

"Guess you got stuck with your kids too!" she yelled over the loud wailing.

"What gave us away?" Haruka spat sarcastically.

"Why are you here Haruka and where's Michiru?" she asked taking a seat next to her. "I got mommy duty she's with the king."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Queen.

"Morning minna!" Mina heard her say.

"Evening Serenity" With a quick nod the queen took her seat. The meeting barely lasted ten minutes as the room cleared out.

She walked back to her quarters were she found the door to be unlocked.

"Hey I thought I locked this." she said as she walk into her room. She smiled at her husband who sat quietly on the couch.

"I'll take it from here" Andrew said as he stood up, gave her a kiss, and took the baby. Mina still was speechless

"What are you doing here so early?" she managed to get out. Andrew smiled.

"I thought 'bout what you said and I decided that you need a break and that's what I'm here for." he said seeing tears in her eyes. "Oh Andy!" she said kissing him deeply. Andrew stumbled back.

"I take it you like my Idea."

* * *

Raye ran down the crystal palace halls, she could hear her son Bradley screaming his little two year old head off.

Raye had been inside the thrown room talking with some of the other Royals, when her only Child's screaming came from across the palace, She knew it was all her fault, after all what mother in her right mind would leave her child with her moronic husband.

"Chad!" She screamed as she neared their room. She burst through the door in a panic.

"I was only gone for and hour, why is Bradley screaming so much?" She yelled over the toddler's screams, while gently picking her son up as a mother would do.

"I'm not sure" Chad replied

"I was watching football when he started screaming" Raye gave her husband the you better have been watching your child look and Chad began to back slowly away from her.

Bradley's wail could be heard all the way to Uranus, yet her husband, who had been in the room at the time couldn't tell her why their only child was screaming his head off.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" the child cried. Raye sighed ad walked towards the door to their quarters.

"I'm taking him to the kitchen." She stated quickly. Chad noddid from his seat on the couch while walking down the hall to exit the palace Lita called her name. "RAYE!"

Raye turned around to where the voice came from and realized who the person was. Lita ran to her almost knocking her over.

"We have a meeting in the thrown room in ten Raye, where do you think you're going?" Lita asked.

"Well...My son is hungry so I was going to get him some food" Raye said in a "matter of fact" manner.

"NO time!" Lita screamed "We have a meeting shortly that YOU need to attend!" Raye again sweat dropped, there was no way she was going to be able to do two things at once.

"Ok Lita I will attend the meeting IF...you feed my son" Raye said. Lita's eyes grew wide "RAYE! Why didn't you ask sooner!" Lita grabbed Bradley and rushed off to the kitchen where she planned on making a wonderful snack for him.

Raye ran into the room that the Senshi planned to meet. She quietly sat, although the room was anything but quiet. Every baby was crying and she began to miss her little Bradley. Lita soon came back into the room, without Bradley and Raye began to scream.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY SON?" she screamed. Lita began to back away but Raye tackled her. Lita finally spoke up "H-e-e is with your husband." Raye stared at Lita in fury.

She let go of Lita and ran out the door. Running as fast as she could she finally approached the door to her room. Quietly opened it she noticed things were eerily quiet. On the floor she found her husband and her baby boy sleeping peacefully. She relaxed and quietly slipped out to go back to the meeting.

As she went back in the room Neo Queen Serenity walked into the meeting. She noticed how tired the queen looked and instantly thought:

Chibi-Usa

* * *

Haruka and Michiru's love is pure and strong, their marriage is amazing and they love each as much as they loved each other the day they first met. But many people don't think that their love is wonderful, they think its wrong, why should there be any problem with the love they share just because its

between a female and a female instead of a male and a female.

Michiru never could understand why people couldn't just bless them, although

Haruka never told her that she had a problem with the criticism, Michiru knew that it hurt Haruka as much as it hurt herself.

The criticism, the hell that their love had to go through, the problem that nearly destroyed their love, their bond, their marriage. Why couldn't people just listen to their pleas of peace, their screams of heartache, and their cries for happiness?

Even though they are the queens of their planets, they are looked down upon from even their own people. But none the less they would do anything for the people of their planets. Anything but give up their one true loves.

Haruka and Michiru had been married for 3 years, they had yet to become parents, but they knew someday they would want children, a family that they could call their own.

Haruka was definitely more manly than Michiru, she liked racing, and playing video games, while Michiru played the Piano, Violin and spoke 12 fluent languages.

None the less they loved each other, and Michiru believed that they were both ready for children.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked

"Yeah?" Haruka answered putting her arm around Michiru.

"I...I want to talk to...you...about...about"

"Spit it out Mich." Haruka said

"I...I want to start a family...to adopt" Michiru said.

Haruka's eyes grew wide "You..you want to...adopt" she asked

"Yes, I...I think we're ready" Michiru said once again.

"Alright, if that's what you want...maybe we are ready to start a family."

Haruka and Michiru smiled, kissing briefly.

Haruka and Michiru walked down the halls of the Crystal Tokyo orphanage. King Endymion had told them about the place; after all he was once in the similar place when he was a child. They knew they could depend on their king for adoption advice.

Suddenly out of the blue they heard a small, faint cry. Michiru, acting  
on instinct ran towards the cry, coming to the end of the hallway she opened a door. She had no clue where the door led to, but her instinct had never lied to her.

Michiru came face to face with the most amazing site. The most beautiful infant and the one she knew that she needed in her life. The infant she had come upon was not more than 2 months old and weighed less than 8 pounds. She smiled down at it, this baby needed a family and Michiru and Haruka wanted to be that family.

Michiru picked up the infant "Hi baby, you're so beautiful, how would you feel being part of my family, for me to be your mommy?" she asked as if the baby could understand, and reply.

Haruka stood next to her wife staring at the beautiful child in her wife's arms, the beautiful child that would someday be theirs.

They grabbed the paper work that they needed and gave the baby back to a volunteer that took care of her.

After a long grueling court battle, they had succeeded, it had taken a while for them to convince the court that no matter who they were, and that they were different from other married couples that they would love the child as much as if it were their own flesh and blood.

Michiru and Haruka had named their new child Hotaru (after sailor Saturn) and had shown up to the Crystal Palace without notice. They were in the war room waiting patiently for all the other Senshi to join them; they couldn't wait to show of their new child.

As each Senshi piled in everyone was chatting happily about the new princess that would be queen of Uranus and Neptune.

Queen serenity had come into the room; apparently she was looking for her husband and didn't notice the new baby. She had walked out of the room and not even looked at Hotaru, but it didn't upset the new parents. They were so rapped up in their new child they could care less about the other people in the room, they finally knew that their lives were complete.

And they had let nothing get in the way.

* * *

Greg and Ami had been dating for two years before Greg popped the question. Ami's face had been crimson after his inappropriate proposal. It had been at a doctor's convention and Greg came into the room in only a loin cloth.

A lion cloth...but why?

Ami had a thing for romance novels, he had caught her reading them many times and he even stole one of her romance novels to see what exactly she found so great about them.

He had stolen 'The fantasy' a book about a woman and mans airplane that had crashed in an unknown jungle, leaving them to fend for their selves. Each day the man and woman would fight, but on one stormy night they realized what they really needed was each other. Because of the storm the man was reduced to a loin cloth and the woman to drags, but Greg never read any of the other chapters...causing him to think proposing in a loin cloth would be the perfect way to tell her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Reluctantly Ami said yes, and they were married 6 months later. The wedding was beautiful, with Usagi being none other than the maid-of-honor, and the rest being bridesmaids.

Ami and Greg's honeymoon was like most honeymoons, with the whole you-know going on. They hadn't been thinking and sure enough Ami and Greg had created a life, in more ways than one.

Nine months later Kyle was born. He was a beautiful 7 pounds 2 ounce angel with blue hair and brown eyes.

Everyone thought he was the most beautiful baby in the kingdom...until little Chibi-Usa was born.

Neither Ami nor Greg cared though; he was their perfect little angel, and the heir to the planet Mercury thrown.

The day that Queen Serenity had been looking for King Endymion, Kyle had been tucked protectively under Ami's arms. As soon as one baby had started crying, all hell had broke loose.

Kyle screamed as if he was being tortured. Still Kyle wasn't the loudest baby in the room, nor in the palace.

Greg Took his wife's arm and led them back to their room where they tucked their son in and went to sleep in each others magical embrace.

The life for Ami, Greg and Kyle was nearly perfect and Ami couldn't have been happier to have married Greg, even though his romantic side was a little foolish.

Together they rule, keeping things safe for the people that love them so.

They may be Royal but there lives aren't much different from the people they rule. Life and Love follows them as they live for themselves and their newly formed families.

**

* * *

**

Yay! This is it...I'm not writing any more to this but I want to thank all of the reviewers! Thankies!

**Edited: 3/31/05**


End file.
